Side-by-side all-terrain utility vehicles (UTVs) are increasing in popularity for their versatility. UTVs are used for many recreational and work purposes, such as trail riding, racing, cargo hauling, and transportation. In addition, UTVs have side-by-side passenger seating on a front bench seat for two or more passengers, and in some models they include additional rows of side-by-side seating for two or more passengers behind the front bench. The UTV generally has an open cage built around a cab for protecting the passengers in the UTV and providing strength and maintaining structural integrity to the UTV in the event the UTV rolls or crashes. However, the open cage leaves passengers exposed to other objects that may be encountered while traveling in a UTV.
Others have employed standard doors that open along a hinge having a vertical rotational axis have been employed in UTVs, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,753, but such doors have a limited range of motion, and the door frames and hinges can make entering and exiting a UTV difficult and cumbersome. They are not easy to open and close, often do not stay shut, and do not stay aligned. In addition, the standard doors may be difficult to open in different environments where obstructions in the path of travel of the UTV obstruct the range of motion of the doors. Furthermore, many UTVs do not have a cage or frame that is conducive to attaching a standard door having a hinge with a vertical rotational axis.